Harry The Half Dragon
by WriterPON3
Summary: Harry Potter has moved to NYC with the Dursleys. Jake is under orders from both Lao Shi AND the World Dragon Council to protect the Boy Who Lived from those who wish him harm. Even his own family...But Harry has a few surprises in store that not even he knows about.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Everyone Wants Harry**

A group of goblins, the kind who don't run Gringotts Banks, a group of trolls, werewolves, all sorts of magical creatures where gathered in a dingy underground meeting place.

"He nears everyday." A leader goblin said. "Our time to rise is now!"

The group of magical creatures cheers.

Meanwhile, the Dark Dragon is planning his next move. And it involves a young wizard. "I don't care what it takes Chang." He told his lackey on the Dragon Council, an elderly Chinese woman. "I-"

"Must" The Goblin leader said.

"Have." DD continued.

"Harry." Gobling Leader continued.

"Potter" The Dragon narrowed his eyes at the image of a downtrodden young boy who was on an airplane in Coach while the relatives where in First Class. The naive child not knowing of the power he possesses.

**-American Dragon Theme Song (First Season)-**

"Jake, there is a new mission for you." Lao Shi said as the elder dragon walked into Jake trying to balance Fu and two filled buckets of water on top of some very rickety step ladders. All a part of his Dragon Training.

Jake, surprised by his grandfathers entrance, lost his balance. The result? A now very soaked teenager grumbling about his hair. "So what's the mission gramps?" Jake asked as he wrung out his sleeves.

"Your mission is from me personally. Harry Potter is arriveing in New York and the World Dragon Council is at a loss as to what to do about him."

"Why? Who is he? Some big bad vampire or something?"

"He is an eight year old boy." Lao Shi said simply which caused Jake to face palm.

"All this trouble over a kid?"

"He's not just any kid kid." Fu Dog explained as he was blow drying his armpits. The sight made Jake cringe. "He's the old man's godson."

"Say What?" Jake asked in shock.

**-Traditional ADJL Scene Transition-**

"I met his parents while on a mission in Wales." Lao Shi explained as he brought out a photo album. "His parents where a witch and wizard. Lily and James Potter. "I saved their lives several times while on that mission. They where so grateful, they named me his secondary godfather. Meaning if anything happened to his primary godfather, I would be named Harry's guardian."

"So why isn't he with his parents?" Jake asked seeing the red haired Lily wave at him with who he assumed was James kissing her cheek.

"When Harry was a year and a half old, A Dark Wizard known the world over as Voldemort, heard of a prophecy. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July. Said boy would be marked by Voldemort as his equal, with the power to destroy him. Afraid, Voldemort tracked down the Potters who where in hiding. You where only four at the time."

Jake had a sudden flashback of his grandfather crying at the kitchen table. Everyone else was asleep but he had wanted some water.

"I got to know them very well Jake." Lao Shi told his grandson. "I was even at his naming ceremony."

Lao Shi turned the page and Jake saw Lao Shi holding a squirming baby with jet black hair.

"He killed them Jake." Lao Shi told him. "He killed James first." The old dragon remembered finding James' body downstairs before running upstairs and finding one Severus Snape with Lily in his arms sobbing. Harry was bawling as well with a fresh cut on his head. "Against my better judgement, I let him go with a half giant who said he was to go to his non magical aunt and uncle. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had put up wards around their household that where anchored by blood. Lily told me her sister hated anything and everything to do with magic. I just hope I'm wrong about his homelife."

"So...what is it you want me to do?" Jake asked with sincerity. He'd help out his grandpa with anything.

"If you come across him, I want you to befreind him. Look out for him. And if necessary, take him from the Dursleys." Lao Shi said seriously.

"Woah woah, kidnap him?" Jake protested. "Are you sure about this gramps?"

"I'm serious about this Jake. I would do anything for Harry to make sure he is safe." The old dragon said as he looked at the picture of him holding Harry. "Your job as the American Dragon is to protect magical creatures. Those who practice magic, though they don't like it, fall into that category. So if you find out that his homelife is abusive-"

"I will bring him here." Jake finished for his grandfather. "Why do I have the feeling this is only the beginning?" He asked himself as he started his balancing act again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, Harry is half dragon in this one. Though no one knows it yet. It has to deal with the Dark Dragon. Yes he is a relative. I'm leaving you to guess how close...**

**Please leave a review...**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Harry To Grandpa's

**Since you most likely do not read my A/N's after the story, I will put this in the front. **

**Please Leave A Review. I know who favorites/alerts/author faves as they come straight to my inbox. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Universal Disclaimer in Profile**

**Chapter 2: Get Harry To Grandpa**

"So we find this kid and what? Act like big brother/big sister?" Trixie asked Jake as they walked the halls of their middle school. Spud had had to go home early that day.

"That's what Gramps said." Jake told the african american teen. "And only if his homelife is as bad as he thinks it is, take him."

"Quit it!" They heard a young boy's voice say as they exited the middle school. An elementary school was across the street.

"That's him." Jake said as they saw a small boy with baggy clothes and old, taped glasses be pushed down to the pavement by a larger boy and a group of bullies.

"That's what you get freak." They heard the large boy say before kicking him in the ribs.

"HEY!" Jake shouted and he ran over to help him. "Stop that or else."

"Or else what?" The fat kid demanded and he met Jake's glare. Though upon doing so he meeped at the dragon's furious gaze.

"What are you doing with him Randal?" Trixie demanded her little brother. "Momma taught you better than this."

Under his older sister's gaze, said boy looked down ashamed.

"Go home." Trixie ordered. "And I'll be telling Mom about this when she gets home."

Looking afraid, Randal ran off in direction of Trixie's parent's apartment.

"Come on." Dudley said with a scoff. "Let's ditch the freak." He and the other two boys left

"Are you okay?" Jake asked the sniffling eight year old as he helped him up. He noted his downtrodden appearance. He had almost everything second or possibly third hand while the other boy had brand new, brand name clothes.

"I'm fine." Harry said as he wiped his glasses on the shirt. "He's not normally that bad in public except back in Surrey. But I guess now he's got his clique again he'll go back to that."

"Come on, we'll walk you home. New York isn't exactly the safest city to walk alone." Jake said as he held the boy's hand while crossing the street. They chatted for a while and Jake was almost certain he was being mistreated at home. He flinched when he heard someone yelling, he closed his eyes in fear when they accidentally bumped into someone, Jake was certain he would have to take him from his relatives. If he could call them that.

They where currently taking a shortcut through some alleyways, when suddenly they where surrounded by goblins and werewolves.

"Get the boy!" The leader goblin ordered. "Distract the American Dragon!"

"Trixie, Get Harry to Grampa's." Jake ordered before shouting "Dragon up!" And he transformed. "NOW!" He as he flew at the goblins intending to take them out first.

"Wow. I knew magic was real!" Harry said as Trixie pulled him behind the large dumpster. pulling a trashcan to block the way.

The two watched Jake fight the goblins. Hurling two at the dumpster causing Harry and Trixie, who where peeking from behind, duck down as the open dmpster slammed shut when the goblins fell in the bin.

"So does this happen a lot?" Harry asked as they watched Jake fight the werewolves now.

"More than you think." Trixie said as they winced after one was kicked in his crotch accidentally.

"Here he is!" They jumped and saw a black furred werewolf at the trashcan. Harry, feeling suddenly braver, got in front of Trixie

"Harry?" Trixie asked in confusion, "Harry no!" Harry ran toward the werewolf. See, Harry wasn't as helpless as he looked. As he proved after he brought his leg up in an arch kicking the werewolf in the head causing him to grunt and then jump kicking him in the chest. The wolf man toppled backwards and Trixie grabbed Harry's hand and they ran out of the alley. The magical creatures weren't going to follow them into public. One wolf blocked their way. This one a silver color..

"Hello Potter." He said in a english accent. This particular wolf was Fenrir Greyback. An infamous werewolf scourge of Europe.

Harry put up a stance intending to fight. Wanting to protect his new friend not caring how this creature knew his surname.

"You think your tough little man?" Another wolf who was tawny in color came up beside Fenrir. This one American.

They both came at him and he twirled his feet along with his body in between them. Then when they turned back to catch him he held out both fists and slammed their guts into them. The two werewolves fell backward winded.

"Come on." Trixie said as she grabbed the eight year old's hand and dragged him away from the fight. Luckily Lao Shi's shop was only a block away.

When they got to the stoop of the shop, they caught their breath. "How'd you do that?" Trixie asked as they walked up.

"Self...defense...lessons." Harry explained through breaths. "The instructor said I was flexible and gave me the address of a Mantis Style master nearby."

Jake joined them shortly after in human form. "Their gone. Come on, let's get inside. There's protective wards."

"JAKE!" Lao Shi's voice came. "Your late!"

"Good reason this time grandpa." Jake said as Lao Shi came in and seeing his grandson looking like he just was in a fight. "Harry, this is my grandfather." He introduced the suddenly nervous boy behind him.

Lao Shi saw the baggy clothes and nervous child. Looking scared of him. He inwardly growled at his relatives. ""Petunia Dursley, you are what we in the revenge business call "next."

"You know my...aunt?" Harry asked. Why did this man seem..."You gave me Old Blue!" He suddenly remembered. He had a flashback of being in a crib and the old man handing him his stuffed dragon toy through the bars of his crib as he was rather small.

"Old Blue?" Jake asked in confusion.

Harry unzipped his backpack and rummaged through it. He brought out an old, stuffed dragon toy remarkably similar to Lao Shi's dragon form. Complete with white mustache and whiskers. "Old Blue. I never go anywhere without him. And since I only go to school other than home...he's with me and he makes me feel safe."

"You remember after all this time." Lao Shi smiled. "Harry, I believe its time for a long overdue chat with your "Relatives." He said as he started to the kitchen. "Come." He said to the children.

**To Be Continued...**

**"Old Blue" comes from A Dragon's Crimson Cry. Its a rather dark story about what could have happened if the Huntsclan found out about Jake's family early in his life. I just thought the idea was cute. I not only like a good :"helpless Harry" story, I also like a story where Harry can defend himself physically. The reason he could take on the werewolves was because of his magic core and his dragon strength leaking out. **

**I don't know if Trixie has any siblings in canon, so Randal will be a very minor Oc. **


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**A/N: Please leave a review**

**Chapter 3: New Home**

After brewing some camimille tea, Lao Shi and the kids sat down to discuss what happened on the way home from school.

"Goblins and Werewolves?" Lao Shi asked with interest. "And they where after Harry specifically?"

"The leader said "Get the boy!" Harry told his just found Godfather. "Distract the American Dragon!" So unless there was another boy in the alley I think they where after me. But why?"

Lao Shi thought for a moment how to tell his godson he was a wizard. "Have you ever made anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you angry? Or scared?" He saw Harry in thought.

"I made my teachers wig turn blue once." Harry admitted and both Trixie and Jake grinned. "She was a substitute and had given us college level maths to gloat about how she was so smart and we where so stupid. When I got most of them right, she said I must be cheating and started searching me and my desk for a calculator. Then she started yelling at me to hand it over and I got mad and scared at the same time."

"Your a wizard Harry." Lao Shi said with a smile. "And that was one of the finest stories of accidental magic I have ever heard."

After a couple hours of talking about what happened, minus avoiding Harry's questions about his parents, Lao Shi managed to get a good idea of what happened. The Goblins and Werewolves want Harry for something. The question is...What?"

Harry rode on the back of Lao Shi's dragon form as he directed him to the Dursley's new penthouse apartment. Courtesy of Grunnings. Though Harry still had to sleep in a closet. Oh boy was Lao Shi furious when he heard about this. He had smoke coming out of his nose which made Harry nervous. He stopped by a lawyer friend's office first and luckily he was working late. After explaining the situation, he gladly handed over custody papers. All they had to do was sign these documents, and Harry would be in his custody as he should have been since Black was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban prison. Not that Harry knew about his primary godfather and if Lao Shi had his way he never would. He landed in the alley next to the building and they went up the elevator.

"Where the bloody hell have you been freak? My wife had to cook dinner and she's been on her feet all day." Vernon started before seeing the furious Lao Shi. "And who the bloody hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Lao Shi snarled before transforming into Dragon form and pushing the tub of lard inside. "Now listen, you fat tub of lard, you are no longer going to bother Harry and you will sign the custody rights over to me as he should have been all those years ago." Harry handed the blue dragon the papers and he pushed them to Vernon. "Sign. NOW."

Not wanting to be eaten, Vernon quickly signed over his rights to Harry's custody. Petunia did the same nervously.

"Now we will be on our way and you will never hear from me again." Lao Shi said before Harry climbed on his back and soaring out the open window.

Harry for once, couldn't be happier. And he was with people who where practically strangers to him. Except for Lao Shi.

**To Be Continued...**

**A short chapter because I'm having trouble thinking about what Harry is wanted for. **


	4. Chapter 4: New Developements

**A/N: Please Leave A Review**

**Chapter 4: New Developements**

When the Dragon Council was informed that the Boy Who Lived was in Lao Shi's custody, they ordered him to keep them informed on the boy's developement. It has been a month since Harry started living with his Godfather. And already his accidental magic was kicking up thanks to the magic in the air of Lao Shi's apartment. For instance;

_**"Hey hey hey!" Fu said in fear as he floated in the air. He had suddenly started floating like a balloon the day after he drank Harry's glass of juice by mistake. Apparently Harry held a grudge. "What's going on here?" He asked as he twisted around in the air trying to get footing but failing. **_

_**Harry, who had been washing the breakfast dishes (willingly for once) looked over and saw Fu in the air. "Sorry Fu." He said in apology and tried to calm down. In a moment Fu was down on the ground again. **_

_**"Phwew, remind me to never get on your bad side." The older male said as he reached in his fur and pulled out a bottle with some kind of amber liquid in it and taking a swig. "Boy I needed that. Me and the air, do not mix." He said after shoving the bottle back in his fur.**_

He had started going to Hailey's school instead of Dudley's. Which was a few blocks from Jake's but not right across the street like Dudley's school was. Though there where bullies (As there where everywheere) None where as bad as Dudley. Who was now famous even in Hailey's school. He had sent a five year old to the hospital in need of surgery and was now in Juvenile Hall until he was eighteen. Grunnings had dropped Vernon Dursley after the incident as they did not want bad publicity to reach them and Vernon and Petunia where now living in a run down Harlem apartment.

"Just desserts." Harry said as he smiled at the newspaper article about Grunnings and Vernon Dursley after the assault case had made the news.

"They deserve far more than this young one." Lao Shi told Harry as he sat a glass of juice in front of Harry and some toast (Harry couldn't handle anytihng heavy in his stomach just yet.)

"Its a start grandpa. Its a start." Harry said to the elderly male. Lao Shi had insisted on Harry calling him grandpa as well and told him so even thoughj Harry was unsure of it at first. All of a sudden, Harry sneezed. And flames burst from his nose incenerating the news paper in front of him. He blinked twice. Lao Shi and Fu dog looked at him with a stunned expression. "Did I just sneeze fire?" He asked casually.

After Jake came over as per his Saturday schedule, Fu was giving Harry the magical version of a checkup.

"Its not magic." Fu said after a certain amount of time. "He's got fire breathing glands all right." He put his steathescope away and wrote down something on a notepad.

"But how? As far as I'm aware James and Lily where a normal witch and wizard. Sure they where extremely talented but-" He paused remembering his Susan. She had been skipped. If it skips a generation in certain families, why wouldn't it in Harry's?

"Does this mean I'm like Grandpa and Jake?" Harry asked Fu hopefully with doe eyes anyone would hate to dissappoint.

"Right in one kiddo. Your part dragon. Enough that you have the transforming powers." The dog told Harry whose eyes lit up with excitement.

"We will have to take him with us to the Dragon Summit next weekend." Lao Shi said as he thought on this new developement. Wondering just who was it in Harry's family line that gave him the dragon abilities.

**To Be Continued...**

**So I've decided it will be like jFox101's The Perfect Hybrid Series even though he never finished it. Apparently he's gone off the grid. **

**Hope you enjoyed the new update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling the Council

**Chapter 5: Telling The Council**

"Lao Shi this is an outrage!" Councilor Kulde shouted making Harry very nervous behind the old man.

After a display by Fu who played the violin sadly as Lao Shi tried to explain Jake's actions the Council declared Jake be Tested to see whether Lao Shi was competent enough to remain his Dragon Master.

"There is another issue Honourable Council." Lao Shi informed the WDC as they started standing to leave.

"And that is?" Chang demanded.

Harry peeked from around Lao Shi (He was still small enough to hide behind him despite the Nutrition Potions he was taking. "Hello." He said timidly.

They immdiately recognized him. "Lao Shi how dare you bring a wizard to these Sacred grounds!" Chang said in a disgusted tone to which Harry flinched.

"He ain't just a Wizard Councilor Chang." Fu piped up. "He's got fire breathing glands."

Intrigued by this news, the WDC sat back down and studied Harry from above. Fu handed them each a copy of his notes on Harry's check up before climbing the stairs back down to join the small family.

"Last week Harry sneezed out flames from his mouth and incenerated a newspaper in front of him after reading about his relatives recent unpleasantness in the news.

Those who read the New York Times understood as they read about Dudley Dursley's new future in Juvenile Hall and Vernon's expulsioin from Grunnings. "But thet does not explain why the Boy Who Lived is with Lao Shi instead of with Human Child Protective Services in a foster home." Chang snapped.

Damn you Chang. Lao Shi thought inwardly as Harry gave him a strange look. "Harry does not know about that part of his past COUNCILWOMAN." He said this sternly. "And I'd prefer him not to know until he is ready to handle that kind of information."

The other Council Members glared at Change who had blushed in fury. "Just answer my question Lao Shi. Why is Harry Potter with you?"

"He is my Godson." Lao Shi explained. And before all the unpleasantness with the Dursley family, Harry was nearly kidnapped by Werewolves and Goblins." There where suddenly many whispers about the Council. "After Jake defeated the group and brought Harry to me safely with one of his human friends, I discovered that Harry's homelife was abusive. After threatening Dursley, he signed his custody rights over to me. I am now officially Harry's guardian in Human Law as I should have been in the first place since his primary godfather is imprisoned at this time."

Kulde studied the downtrodden looking child had fitting clothes now that he had a better caretaker, but he still looked downtrodden. "Non Dragon Physicians can only do so much. I say he have a second check up with one of the Doctors here on the island just to be sure. All in favor?"

"Aye." All the Council Members agreed.

"All Opposed?"

No one said anything.

"Lao Shi we will inform you of the time of his appointment. Meanwhile, Prepare Dragon Long for his Testing.

After a brief explanation of the tests with a Magical representation (to which Harry said "Cool" at the smoke dragons Chang created) Harry, Jake, Fu and Lao Shi went off to get settled in at their hotel and have some lunch before starting to train Jake for his first Test. The Test of Judgement in Fire.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Leave a Review**


	6. Chapter 6: The Examination

**Chapter 6: The Examination**

"Alright kiddo, open and say "ahh." Dr. Silvano, a dragon who normally kept his dragon appearance up said as he was examining Harry.

See, the difference between a Dragon doctor and a non dragon doctor like Fu was they would know what to look for visually in their patients throats. Like fire breathing glands for example. So non dragons like Fu, who could only do normal things with their patient like check their throats for signs of burning and such. Dragon doctors know what to look for in visual instances, and by feeling their patients throats.

Such as what Dr. Silvano was doing now with Harry. The Sky blue western dragon gently felt around Harry's throat area.

"He's very malnourished." Silvano said as he eyed Harry's body.

"I've been giving him Nutrition Potions to try and counter that." Fu told the dragon as he checked Harry some more.

"He's not going to hurt you Harry." Lao Shi assured his shaking godson. Strangling him had been one of Vernon's favorite punishments. After Lao Shi reassured him he calmed down quite a bit.

"There's no doubt. He's got fire breathing glands." Silvano said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"Told ya." Fu scoffed as he crossed his arms muttering about no respect for elders. (He is over six hundred years old after all)

"I'll inform the Council and give them all copies of my notes. I'm going to write a prescription that should help his malnourishment along with the Nutrition Potions." He scribbled something on his pad that Harry couldn't understand. Not cause of his handwriting, it was a drug name. "My god what horrible handwriting doctors have." He said as he looked at the prescriptioin he just wrote. "I can't even read this and I just wrote it!"

Harry giggled as he jumped down. Then he felt a sneeze coming on.

"This should also help. But with keeping his powers in check." The blue dragon whispered to Lao Shi as he handed him a pill bottle. "We don't need our world exposed because of a sneezy child." He said as Harry once again blew flames from his mouth while sneezing.

"True." Lao Shi said as he accepted the pills.

"He should take two with his biggest meal." Silvano told the older dragon.

"Thank you Doctor." Lao Shi said as he left the examination room. "Come on Harry, let's grab Jake and get some dinner."

The 8 year old gladly followed his godfather out. Happy that he really belonged somewhere.

**To Be Continued...**

**The handwriting joke was from the Golden Girls. Season 5 Episode 2. **

**Please Leave a Review**


End file.
